Raising the Phoenix
by bunniculasama
Summary: Things always seem their darkest before the break, like the death of a phoenix, every soul can be overcome. But can one incident be the trigger to bring the flame back to the phoenix? SxK
1. The Flames Die

Raising The Phoenix

Summary - The flames of the bird will quench and it will die.

Rating - Uh, like I was any good at rating my other stories, they had to up and change the rating scale on me. Let's call it "Z" a special rating for Sara that means I cannot control my potty mouth, but nothing much worse than that.

Warnings - This story jump attacked me, I have no idea what it's about.

----

Chapter 1 - The Flames Die

Auburn leaves twisted among the gold, caught in the tendrils of a delicate wind. The vivid sky was a crystalline blue, and the sun, despite the autumn season, shone brightly in the sky. The tops of the trees in the forest seemed to snare the cottony clouds above, and the wood glowed with peace.

All of this, however, was lost on Kagome as she trudged along the path Inuyasha defined for them. A year ago, her obligations in the past had been an adventure, a quest fraught with danger, intrigue, and romance. Everything has seemed so desperate. Save the world, defeat the evil, and win the heart of a man who'd long before locked his away with mistrust. But now - now everything had changed, and the light that had once shown so brightly in her world dimmed in the oppressive weight of dashed hopes and broken hearts.

They were losing the race for the Shikon no Tama. Their measly few shards were all that was left out of Naraku's control, and rather than hunting him down as they had so long ago, they now moved out of fear, knowing that he was zero-ing in on their whereabouts with every passing moment.

She was also losing the battle for the heart of her first love, Inuyasha. Though things had seemed so promising before, it took only the sight of a soul snatcher for Inuyasha to go running to his only love, the dead miko Kikyo. Life had lost all its luster.

But that wasn't enough. No, fate had crueler cards to deal to our heroine, a hand which Kagome kept close to her heart out of fear. She'd lost her powers. No longer could she sense the presence of the shards, and her arrows held not one ounce of purification. She was once more the helpless young girl, freshly escaped from the well. Her secret weighed heavily on her, but how could she admit that she had lost her one gift, the only thing that made her worth anything in this horrible search for the rest of the shards?

She bowed her head and sighed. What good was any of this anymore?

Sesshoumaru shfited his delicate burden as he grudingly searched for his half-brother. He'd always prided himself on being a sensible man, calculating and logical, patient and cunning. Yet the games of that miserrable beast Naraku had robbed him of his deadly even demeanor. Rage flowed through his veins like lighting in a storm, his aura crackling with demon power begging to be released.

His charge was injured.

The bastard had the gall to attack the human child, a girl with no means of defending herself, and no power to escape, all in the name of riling the Taiyoukai of the West. But Sesshoumaru was no one's fool and he was unwilling to charge blindly into battle like his volatile sibling. No - he had another plan.

Since Naraku first started causing trouble nearly a year before, only one time had Sesshoumaru ever seen the hanyou hurt. Only one being had ever brought him to his knees. And conveniently enough, she happened to travel with his obnoxious brother.

It was odd, spending time with Inuyasha, Kagome mused mildly. It was very easy to think of him as entirely human. Having come from a world where if it talks, walks, and wears clothes, there's a good chance it's human to being cast into a world filled with demons was something she still found herself adjusting to. However, there were times that Inuyasha turned pure dog... and that was happening right then.

His head was cocked to the side, his ear twitching at some sound to low for her to hear. Though she could not see it through his back, she was certain his nose was twitching in an exaggerated motion of sniffing out an aggravating smell. She'd seen it enough before. At one time she'd been sensitive to his changes in demeanor, constantly worried over a fresh demon attack, or the looming threat of an overzealous Kouga, but now she found it difficult to raise her curiosity, rather, she settled herself on the ground and waited for his assessment.

The growl that came from Inuyasha, however, caused her worry. "Sesshoumaru."

The glowing figure of the intimidating youkai materialized in the wood. Though his face was set in the same porcelain mask of disinterest, anger lit his eyes from their usual stoic gold to burning flames. In his arms lay the crumpled form of a small human girl.

His monotone voice greeted them evenly, "Inuyasha, I have need for your miko."

Fear flashed through Kagome at his callous words.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try and take her, asshole!"

"Do not force me to end your miserable existence, Hanyou. I came with no quarrel for you."

Inuyasha's ears flattened in response, and Kagome watched in horror as his hand reached for the hilt of his father's fang. Sesshoumaru was still carrying the little girl, and if Inuyasha didn't control his temper, her life was in danger. She had to do something and fast.

She stood and moved toward the eldest of the brothers, subduing Inuyasha with a hastily cried "Sit, boy!"

She forgot her fear as she drew closer to Sesshoumaru's burden, her eyes widening at the severity of the child's injuries. Without thought, she gathered the girl from his arms and laid her out gently on the ground. "Shippou, I need some water, will you go get it for me?" She could only assume that he nodded, for his scampering feet were off without a word. "Miroku, I have herbs in my pack would you bring them to me?"

"Certainly, Kagome." An uneasy quiet settled over the clearing as Kagome immersed herself in healing the poor child - ignoring the tension settling around her.

Someone or something had sliced at the girl's side, and now it bled slugglishly, oozing puss and showing early signs of infection. She cleaned the wound carefully, while calling for Sango to bring the remains of the water to a boil. "She's going to need a poultice."

Inuyasha took in the sight in disbelief. What the hell was Kagome doing helping that rat-bastard? Many times had Kagome's soft heart distracted them from the their quest to reclaim the lost jewel shards, but this - this was helping the enemy! This wasn't foolishness, this was lunacy.

And yet, her face was set in a determination that he hadn't seen in weeks. Though many would think him oblivious to Kagome and her feelings, he had been painfully aware of the depression she'd been wrapped up in. He knew he was the cause, but his heart lay with Kikyo, not Kagome, though dear friend she was. If he'd been dishonest about it, it only would have served to hurt her more. Guilt had been eating him alive since he first noticed it, and now - now the slight change was enough to lay it to rest temporarily.

He eyes his brother warily. It was unlike Sesshoumaru to ask - well, demand for help as he had, and even stranger still, the Taiyoukai had made no play for their father's fang that lay dormant at his side. He didn't like it. What was that bastard up to?

----

Sigh We're gonna try this again. See if I can get up off my lazy ass and update. I know this story blows, and I apologize, but seriously, I feel like a woman posessed. I wasn't even sure what was going on when I started writing this. Well, you know the drill, thanks for reading, and if you wouldn't mind, tell me what you think.


	2. The Ashes Scatter

Raising the Phoenix

Summary - The ashes of its previous life will fall.

Disclaimer - (Since I was a gomer and forgot to put one on here earlier) Me no ownie - you no sue-y.

Rating - "Z"

Warnings - I have no control, I swear. This is worse than that damn pumpkin story for just not letting me sleep. Also, please forgive me if it takes a while for me to update. This weekend is Acen, and I shall be making the pilgrimage of ultimate geekiness. YAY!

----

Chapter 2 - The Ashes Scatter

The tension that had once rocked the clearing settled as the sun sank below the horizon. Kagome brushed errant strands of hair from her face as she continued to toil over the wounded child. However, now that her injuries were no longer life threatening, her mind was allowed to wander through thoughts she'd not considered before. Such as, what on God's green Earth was Sesshoumaru doing cuddling this precious child, and what, pray tell, would persuade the cold hearted youkai to even care?

She cast a furtive glance at his crouched figure, relatively surprised that he'd been so near. He seemed concerned, and though anger still coiled in his eyes, somehow the look was softer while directed at the child. It almost made her forget who she was dealing with. Almost.

But when was Kagome ever one to keep her mouth shut when she ought to? Softly, as though trying to keep from shattering the delicate peace that surrounded them, she asked, "What's her name?"

His eyes flicked toward her in an instant, firming and freezing with a hateful stare. She immediately found herself regretting ever asking. Nevertheless, he answered her. "Rin."

Kagome let silence reign once more, but inwardly marveled at hint of gentleness of the voice which had answered her. Well, hint was too strong of a word, in fact, it was like she imagined it, but still, there had been _some_thing there. Something.

----

Sesshoumaru stifled his initial disgust at being so casually addressed by a mere _human_. Yet he answered her simple question in repayment of her aid. Plus, he reminded himself, he needed this foolish woman-child to conquer the hanyou.

He wondered at her for the briefest of moments, at how her fear had drained from her scent once she saw the harm looming on Rin's horizon. And even now, she sat near him without a trace of terror. It was rare. In fact, other than Rin, he was certain no creature had ever faced him without fear. Even bumbling Jaken, who'd served him over many long years still trembled under the weight of his gaze.

It was of no consequence, he decided, brushing his previous thoughts aside. The foolishly brave and naively overconfident, like this one, always died quickly. Her lack of sensible fear would be her downfall, like so many other fools.

He stood fluidly, surveying the other occupants of the clearing. The demon slaying woman lay at peace with her neko, the monk resting lightly against a tree. He noticed with amusement the way their hands never left their weapons, and stray light from the dwindling fire glinted across eyes not quite closed. It seemed that these were two not so trusting as their young companion.

A fox kit lay curled near the miko, twitching restlessly in his slumber. It was a young thing, barely a few summers old, and yet it always stayed close to the girl, and heeded her call as a child would it's mother. He decided the arrangement was odd and moved along to the last of his 'companions' that evening.

Inuyasha's eyes had never left his frame since he's first made his presence known. Now perched high in a tree branch, his brother watched on. This also amused Sesshoumaru, for what did his brother intend to do should he decide to lay a hand on the hanyou's precious pet? What _could_ he do?

He stalked blithely to a tree near Rin and sat next to it, knowing full well that they weren't going anywhere until she was healed. It was of no consequence, for the only appointment he had to keep was making sure Naraku kept his with the afterlife. And that would happen all in good time.

He let himself meditate, saving his strength for his upcoming battle, both with his half-brother for further use of the miko, and the eventual duel with Naraku. However, he could not seem to settle. Something was not quite right.

----

Relief surged through Kagome as Sesshoumaru seemed to bed down for the night. Not only was it more than a little unnerving to have your enemy prowling about your camp, but his gaze had left her a little shaken. She'd once assumed after only brief glimpses, that he bore the same eyes as his brother, but after a closer inspection, she found them to be slitted like a cat's, and a richer shade of gold. But there was something else, some other minute difference that gave the impression that he could see through you. Even the terribly short looked he'd given her and left her feeling weighed, measured, and found wanting. It was most disturbing, especially in light of her dirty little secret.

Sighing heavily, she fostered one last look upon the sleeping Rin and wandered off into the wood, dragging her bow and quiver with her. She maybe hopeless right now, but that didn't mean she was going to give up trying. Finding a suitable target to practice on, she took careful aim and fired. The arrow embedded itself with a resonant pong.

Satified her aim wasn't slipping, she again notched an arrow. This time she held still, summoning her power from within. Before, she could accomplish this so easily. Many enemies had fallen to her pink arrows, and yet, as she loosed this one, it merely thunked into the tree with its brother. No sign of any power at all. She was beginning to wonder if it was ever going to come back.

----

Golden eyes snapped open as the answer flashed in his mind. There was no miko energy in the glen. His eyes were drawn to Rin's recumbent body, but no sign of the older girl was found. Her scent, however, lingered.

He followed it carefully, oddly wary of what the human was doing by herself in the wood at this late an hour. Though miko she was, her sex and her age made her an ideal target for hungry youkai of the night - not that he was concerned, but one did not shatter their knife before heading into battle.

Drawing closer to her, he saw her slight form silhouetted in the moon, her bow drawn, and an arrow shot flawlessly. However, there was still no trace of a miko's aura in the area, only the slight tang of salty tears tickled his nose.

"Miko." he greeted tonelessly as he stepped into sight.

Her arms swung instinctually toward him, leveling the head of her arrow right for his heart. He was certain that the shot would not miss, and should it be one of her potent purifying arrows, his career as Taiyoukai of the West would be brought to an embarrassing end. However, he felt no change in her aura.

Her eyes glinted at him in response, her mouth set in a firm line as she ground out, "My name is Kagome."

"Human, this Sesshoumaru does not care how you wish to be addressed."

"Demon, this Kagome will be addressed by her name."

His vision swam with an angry red at the impertinence of the child in front of him. Without thinking, he tore in the direction of the mouthy bitch, with the intent of silencing her forever. So as you can imagine, it came as quite a surprise when he found that he could not from where he stood.

Tensaiga pulsed at his side, refusing to allow the demon to attack. As the red bled from his eyes, he found himself wondering once more at the strange girl in front of him.

----

Review Responses

Stacerue - I'm glad. Thanx for reviewing!

Rayne Flame-hair - Well, thank you! I really appreciate that! And it makes me sad too, I mean, they are a really cute couple. I just have this perverse attraction to alternate pairings. Gomen.

Kenshin luvr - Well, thanks... I guess. Anyways, if I gave it away like that, what incentive would you have to read this crappy fic? ;)

Miss Krux - Well thanks, I'll make sure to keep updating.

SongofRavens - Thank you. I was really concerned about that. I've never attempted to write Sesshoumaru in the actual context of the show blink blink if that made any sense. Either way, your review made my day, thanks!

Isisoftheunderground - Yay! And I'm glad I'm not the only one, I was afraid I was going to start channeling the dead in a minute there, or at least start speaking in tongues.

ShadowGoddesssInc - Thank you for all the lovely pointers. I really appreciate them. You see, this story is completely different from my usual style. I usually pour out the funny (at least I try to be funny) POV fics. This is dare I say, out of my idiom. I'm trying though. :)

AKA Hummer - Yay! You're back! I'm so happy to see your name on the review thingy. I squealed, I swear. And no, I won't tell you right now, but I will before the story winds up, I mean, if I left out something vital like that, I would be a bad author. A bad, bad author.


	3. Life as She Knows It

Raising the Phoenix

Summary - And the ashes of its previous life will fall.

Disclaimer - It's not like they hand out ownership for anime in Wisconsin, you know.

Rating - "Z"

Warnings - Another warning of tardiness, Star Wars III is going to be putting a cramp in my writing time again... Es tuit mir leid. (More Geekiness! Yay!)

Chapter 3 - Life As She Knows It...

Shippo opened an eye warily, not quite sure if the strange happenings from the other day had really happened, or if it was just a product of a tummy too filled with pocky. Though he himself had never been threatened by the Taiyoukai, he'd seen the damage that Inuyasha's brother could wreak and wanted none of it. The mere idea of having him so near terrified the little kit.

His eye fell on Rin and knew what had passed the night before had been no dream. Certainly the idea scared him, but childlike curiosity overwhelmed him. He knew that he was an oddity - a youkai child cared for by a human, but the idea of a human minded by a demon? A human hating demon lord no less. It was beyond bizarre.

He stood silently, dusting earth from his pants. He knew he shouldn't disturb the resting patient... Kagome would be so mad at him, but she could never say no to his puppy dog eyes anyway, so the curious little boy casually made his way into trouble.

Circling his 'prey' carefully, he took full stock of her features. A dusting of sun freckles and tanned skin spoke of hours spent outdoors. Her hair was mussed and a smudge of mud adorned her cheek. If Shippo hadn't been convinced that all girls short of Kagome and Sango had cooties, he might have thought her cute. _Might._ She was just a girl after all.

Nevertheless, he sat next to her to watch over her sleep. - Kagome would have wanted that.

When the sun found Kagome, she was just beginning to truly understand the phrase, "Walking on eggshells." While she wasn't entirely certain what had happened the night before, she was sure that she'd come damn close to dying the night before. And, strangely, the thought scared her.

She knew depression had gotten the better of her. She had devoted her life to Inuyasha - to repairing the jewel that she'd shattered, to righting the wrong's she came across on her journey. But her overwhelming sense of helplessness, the loss of Inuyasha's affection not to mention her powers, had left her to feel that maybe she'd be better off dead. And yet, when she'd stared death in the face, she'd been afraid.

What did she have to live for? Not love, certainly not school. Ha, after her _brilliant _performance through high school, she didn't even attempt university. She had nothing but her family on one side of the well, and after all the changes she'd gone through in the feudal era, they barely knew her - on this side of the well - just certain death and failure. Sighing in frustration, she pushed her thoughts away and focused on what was important - you know, making sure that Rin was healing, and keeping herself from becoming mince meat under Sesshoumaru's claws.

The sight of little Shippo sitting next to Rin made her pause. The kitsune sat very near, petting the girl's hand and talking in a low voice. Coming closer, she could hear strains from a lullaby Kagome'd sung to him. It was priceless, and she found herself wishing for her Polaroid camera. Instead, she stifled the grin she wore and approached the two, purposely stepping on a dry twig. She wanted to make sure that Shippo could salvage some of his male pride - no need to get caught by your 'mommy' singing to a _girl_.

Tiny hairs rose to attention on the nape of Sesshoumaru's neck. He felt it - weak, but it was there. He sent a cursory glance around the clearing, seeing nothing but a bashful kit, the miko, and his charge on one side, and the monk, slayer, and thrice damned brother on the other.

But why the aura? Surely the miko sensed no danger - he didn't, and it seemed that she was using only conventional methods to heal Rin. Why the flare of energy?

It was gone as soon as it came, only enough to set his jaki on edge. Irritating.

Sesshoumaru found himself with little to pass the time as he waited for his charge to heal - waited for the time to spring his proposal on his half brother, who speaking of which, had not ceased his abominable staring yet. His hand itched to grasp Tokijin, yet he did not allow anything to show. It was doubtful that the hanyou would permit him use of the miko if he drew it now - so he restrained himself. Besides, he could kill the bastard when the other upstart hanyou had been dealt with.

Instead, he busied himself with thoughts of the previous night's occurance. He'd long accepted the fact that the Tensaiga had a mind of it's own. Unlike Tokijin, however, he was unable to make it yield. Instead, he found himself heeding the call of the sword. It was Tensaiga's will alone that had allowed the obnoxious girl to keep her life.

But why? Never before had it kept him from killing. Perhaps it had seen through the admitted rashness of it's master's actions. Perhaps it was just being an annoyance. Either way, it was curious.

Though he was a logical man, he had a healthy appreciation for superstition. He'd listened to the sword and found Rin, a child that now meant more to him that he'd openly admit. If the sword wanted to preserve the miko's life - fine, he would abide by that.

For now.

Review Responses

Miss Krux - Thank you for reviewing again, and I'd like to apologize - this didn't come out as soon as I'd wanted, what with the Ultimate Geek Week going on. (Acen and Episode III) I hope I wasn't too slow.

Isisoftheunderground - I hate it when that happens. I get so little sleep as it is - grr. Anyway, it was great to hear from you again. I hope you like this chapter too, thanks for reviewing!

ChildlikeEmpress - Thanks, I will

Duzzie - Well, I promise I'll let you know what happens as soon as this blasted story lets me know. It has a mind of its own right now.

Archangel Rhapsody - Thank you!

Aurora and Sora - I Am glAd yOU lIkEd It!

Kitsunesangelofflames - I promise to tell you soon - I really will, I just don't wanna spoil the story!

SilverQuick - –blushes– thank you for your review. I am completely and deeply honored by it!

ShadowGoddessInc - Well, that makes me feel a lot better, cause truth to be told, I am so out of my element right now that I'm terrified. I've been reduced to doing what the voices in my head tell me... thanks so much for being so nice and helpful.

AKAHummer - Well there's a teeny tiny wee bitty clue in the story, but it may just be one of those obnoxious things were I know where it is so I can see it, but it's invisible to everyone else, I'm not sure but anyway - thanks!

Rayne Flame-hair - I know this was a little long in the coming, and I apologize for that, but hey, its here now, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so very much for reviewing.

Yay! Yay to everyone who ready and double yay to those who reviewed. I love you all!


	4. Will Turn Upside Down

Raising the Phoenix

Summary - And the ashes of its previous life will fall.

Disclaimer - It's not like they hand out ownership for anime in Wisconsin, you know.

Rating - "Z"

Warnings - My life has literally disintegrated into "Where am I going and Why am I in this handbasket?" Thank you for your patience, my ISP hasn't been very friendly in the whole "Sara moved a block, now internet her up" thingy. Grr on them and their mothers.

Chapter 4 - Will Turn Upside Down

The day had passed in quiet contemplation for the Taiyoukai. It was odd that the miko would be void of her aura in one moment, yet it would flare to life in the next. It warranted observation.

Meanwhile, his ward was healing quickly. Certainly not by youkai standards, but for a human, she was doing admirably. The traces of infection the miko had found were fading, and the angry red coloring was receding from her wounds. He would not admit the relief he felt at that. Instead, when he got the news, he'd been sure to only nod cooly, keeping his inner feelings to himself.

His brother had been restless all day, pacing around the clearing like a tethered dog. More than once, Sesshoumaru had seen his eyes search the skies, more than once had Inuyasha's nose twitched in its quest of a scent. What the mutt was looking for, he had no idea, but with little to do but sit around in the clearing, Sesshoumaru hated the idea he was just a tad bit curious. Damnit, It was about time for that child to heal so he could get away from this maddening group.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha once more searched the air for Kikyo's soul stealers. He didn't know what he was doing to her, he couldn't see, and by God, she hoped to keep it that way. He may play himself off to be too cool to care, or even so rough around the edges that he was nothing but a prick, but still, she knew that if he knew - well, he'd feel guilty. At least she hoped he would.

Miroku and Sango seemed to have calmed since the arrival of their powerful guest. In fact, the monk seemed bent on treating the time it took Rin to heal as some sort of vacation, spending most of his time trying to get Sango to blush without groping her. Kagome had to laugh when she noticed how well it was working. She set aside the small jab of jealousy, and the mental image of her and Inuyasha in the same position. It was alright - just because her life wasn't perfect didn't mean that everyone had to suffer.

And Shippo - he was doing the cutest things. He hadn't really left Rin's side much since he'd woken earlier that day. His tiny little hands had run through her hair with a mind of their own, and more than once the adults had caught him singing softly to her. Even the young kit seemed to be falling in love, and yet, Kagome was alone.

She let out another sigh and set to work around the clearing, poking at the already roaring fire, cleaning and organizing her backpack, and then re-stacking the firewood - even though Miroku had done a fine enough job the first time. She was going to try to keep herself busy, try to let the work push negative thoughts away, but after awhile, that proved to be hopeless too.

Like a bolt of lightening on a hot summer day, the solution to the problem crackled through Sesshoumaru's brain. Throughout the day, the miko's aura had flared to life on select occasions - like when her child youkai pressed a flower to the pillow his charge was laying on, but faded when his brother had demanded lunch like a screaming child. _Inuyasha._ He was the key.

Thinking about it further, he realized that when he'd first encountered the girl, when she had drawn the fang of his father, Inuyasha had protected her - even got angry when he'd thought her dead. Back then he'd assumed she was his bitch, or was going to be. But now... He took a deep breath, drawing the scents of the clearing to his delicate nose. Inuyasha smelt of death and old Earth. Not the scent of his pet miko. She smelled of summer rain, that much he remembered from their first encounter.

Strange. Inuyasha had broken his toy - once more playing the petulant child. Obviously it was reparable, but how would one fix the miko? Scenarios flashed through his mind as he allowed himself a small smirk. Inuyasha would not be pleased.

Review Responses


	5. Like Humpty Dumpty

Raising the Phoenix

Summary - Death overtakes the creature, but a flicker of hope remains.

Disclaimer - It's not like they hand out ownership for anime in Wisconsin, you know.

Rating - "Z"

Author Rant - Alright, when the fuck did I turn retarded? First, I mis-post a chapter (Thank you, Flame of The Miko for pointing that out to me, this chapter is dedicated to you for your help) then I forget the Review Responses (Thank you Miss Krux for pointing that out - this goes out to you as well.) MY BRAIN'S TURNED TO COTTON! Anyway, thank you to everyone for putting up with my idiocy, and a big thank you going out to AKA Hummer for some totally awesome reviews. You made my, totally awful-lock myself in the bathroom and cry-terrible day very much brighter... this chapter is also dedicated to you.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Like Humpty Dumpty

Her arms were heavy - so were her eyelids. She fought to open them, to make sure that the scary man had gone away - to see that her Sesshoumaru had her once more. She could feel the fear coil in her tummy, she didn't like the dark. The dark was scary.

A warm hand perched on her forehead, and a soft voice spoke to her. They were kind, sweet words, but they were meaningless... where was her Sesshoumaru?

"Rin, lie still." His voice! He'd found her! All movement ceased, the panic drained from her.

Yet, the hand did not leave. Instead, it patted her head, caressing her hair. She decided she liked it. It was nice. So, with all the inherent stubbornness of a child, she set her mind upon opening her eyes to the world.

The first thing she saw was her Sesshoumaru, tall, white, calm. He was standing right in front of her, golden eyes trained on her. Jaken had told her many times that one glance from the Taiyoukai would send the lesser demons scrambling, but she could not understand why they would fear him. Though she was young, she could see the quiet care in his eyes. She knew she'd worried him, and she was very sorry. She'd have to remember to apologize.

Sitting next to her was a girl. She was pretty, long black hair, gentle brown eyes - and she was smiling too, but somehow she seemed sad. She touched the girl's face, surprising her, but Rin was not shaken, "Do not be sad."

Lastly, there was a little boy, younger than she was, staring at her. He was holding a rumpled looking flower. She was instantly interested. "Oh! Can I see?"

He sat next to her and handed the blossom over. A little shriek of happiness came from her, and she immediately began to twirl the pretty flower between her fingers. Such a nice boy to bring her such a pretty flower.

* * *

Kagome touched her cheek in wonder as the little girl chattered amicably with Shippo. How had she known? _How had she seen?_ From day to day Kagome tried to hide her feelings of helplessness, her despair from her companions, yet one little girl, barely awake, who didn't know her at all saw right through her.

She felt vulnerable all of the sudden, like a super hero might if some one discovered their secret identity. She hadn't wanted anyone to know that she how her fears plagued her, but one little child had let it all out. Unreal.

She supposed she might be angry about it, but she wasn't. In fact, the strangest part was she was comforted. Rin didn't seem to notice the affect of her actions, and yet Kagome couldn't help but feel her spirits lighten, if only the tiniest bit. Bill Cosby was right - kids _do_ say the darndest things.

* * *

Ever the patient tactician, Sesshoumaru watched his prey. His actions had to be fluid. His story must ring true - nothing could betray his intentions, for if they did, his plan would fail. It would take meticulous planning, he knew, and in an odd way, he found himself anticipation the challenge. It had been a long time since a hunt had been this interesting.

Though he himself kept his emotions locked away, it didn't mean he didn't understand them. It was essential to being a predator, you had to know what your prey was thinking. It was vital to a warrior, to predict your opponent's next move. He had seen it clearly, the miko's heart had been broken, her spirit smashed. It had left her aura weak, he doubted the miko could sense anything in her state.

His brother had betrayed her, that much he knew. And though he'd never fashioned himself an expert in relationships, he knew that there was not much he could do to fix that situation. Not that he particularly wanted to. No - his eyes were set on a different goal. He planned to seduce the miko's affections.

The thought made his skin crawl, but the challenge drew him. To completely fool the miko, make her... love him, then use her reawakened powers to kill Naraku. It was a daunting task. But there were so many benefits to the plan... not to mention the irritation he could cause the hanyou in the duration of their uneasy truce. Very tempting indeed.

Not to mention that the farce was only temporary. Why should he care if the girl's heart was shattered once the lie had played out? He would go back to the western lands and leave it all behind. Yes, as soon as his goal is met, he could wash his hands of the whole ordeal. The thought pleased him.

Yes, this plan would work perfectly.

* * *

There was only so much a man could take. Everyday Inuyasha had to watch as Kagome withered. Everyday he had to wonder if Kikyo was going to betray his again to Naraku. Everyday he had to pace across Japan, slaying nearly every demon they encountered to collect jewel shards. And now he had to play nice with his asshole of a brother? Oh, he'd been patient for the first day, watching, waiting for his brother to strike - the anticipation had damn near made him crazy! And the second day, well, the second day, he'd not liked the way the ass had watched Kagome.

But now the kid was better, she could go home and his brother could get gone. Just in time too, 'cuz he was really beginning to chafe. He growled loudly from his perch in the tree, "Get out Sesshoumaru - the kid's better, now go the fuck away."

All eyes in the clearing snapped to him, even Rin's and Shippo's. His bastard brother looked calm, and it grated. Kagome looked pissed, Miroku and Sango just looked shocked. Oh poor them, he'd interrupted their kissy face time. Oh darn. Screw everything else, it was time to get back to work, time to get back to some kind of normalcy. Inuyasha just couldn't take it anymore.

He should have known, though. Kagome really didn't like it when he swore in front of Shippo, and now he just did it in front of some strange kid. He was not surprised when she yelled sit. Just really pissed off.

The spell hurt enough when he was standing. It hurt ten times worse from the tree, but the part of him that ached the most was his pride, the fact that his brother now knew of the spell, and knew that Inuyasha was at the mercy of Kagome. It killed him.

"God damned bitch."

Yeah, he'd expected another sit for that, instead he got a clawed hand digging into his back, lifting him from the crater Kagome had just caused with his body. Sesshoumaru hoisted him like a puppy, his eyes cold and narrowed. "You will not use such language in front of my charge. And you will not refer to Kagome in such a manner. She is a miko, and your only hope of defeating Naraku. Do not belittle her."

He was dropped suddenly, the ground rushing to meet him once more, but this time, he barely felt it. In fact, the only thing he could register at that point was shock. Since when did _Sesshoumaru_ care anything about how a _human_ was treated?

* * *

Review Responses(For real this time)

Isis of the Underground - Well, I'm glad you liked it, and don't even worry about the short term memory thing - I have to re-read my note and the whole damn story every time I go to write... I'm right there with you in that boat.

Silver Quick - -bing bing bing- You rule. I figured since I let it slip last chapter, I can tell you you're right this time. Yay for you, you win!

Lexia Riddle - Well thank you. That means a lot. I think that's the challenge with writing an alternate pairing - convincing the reader to believe that what I say is true other than the show. I'm really glad I'm pulling it off. Thank so much!

Miss Krux - So many thank you's, I really appreciate the note about the review responses and the reviews. It means a lot to me that people care enough to drop me a line, and it really warms my heart to hear from them time and time again. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai - Your wish is my command, thanks for reviewing!

AKA Hummer - -whispers- I hope you didn't get busted for reading at work, that would suck. But seriously, you turned a completely bad day upside down for me. Thank you so much. I'm glad your liking the story and you're digging the cute parts. I know I giggle when I imagine Shippo petting Rin, and trust me, there's more on the way.

ctt - I hope these last few chapters have answered some of your questions, and thank you so much for your kind words. I get really nervous when I write - I mean, it sounds good to me, but so does Hanson, for pete's sake. I'm really glad you like it.

ShadowGodessesInc - Yay! I'm glad you like it. And I totally get you on the 'Kagome runs away stories'. I mean, don't get me wrong, their cliche for a reason - its really sweet, but I decided to take a different path, glad you like it. The pace should be picking up now a bit. I think I've managed to set up enough to get the ball rolling on the plot. (Oh yes, I'm even going to have one of those!) Thank you for the praise, I'm serious when I say it made me blush.

Flame of the Miko - Well. That was mighty embarrassing, but thanks for pointing it out. I was able to fix it quickly. I hope you like the new chapter - you know, the one that was supposed to be posted. ; )

Anonymous - Done and Done. Thanks for dropping me a line.

T - I thought maybe I should email your response to you, but I didn't want you to feel left out. Your review was great, no time wasting at all. And I understand what you mean about the regular plot lines of SxK's. I just wanted to try something different, I'm happy you're diggin' it.

Exunamoon - -cowers in fear- I updated like a good little girl. See?

Soulful ice - Thank you!

Bluediamond-hime - Thanks, I'm very happy you like it!

* * *

To all my wonderful, patient, helpful, and kind reviewers, you rock my socks. Thank you all so very much! 


	6. With All the King's Men

Raising the Phoenix

Summary - Death overtakes the creature, but a flicker of hope remains.

Disclaimer - It's not like they hand out ownership for anime in Wisconsin, you know.

Rating - "Z"

Warnings - I hate to do this to you guys again, but forgive me, I have to disappear for a few days. I have a family emergency that requires me to go to Ohio tomorrow. I'll be back Tuesday - I'm very sorry.

* * *

Chapter 6 - With All the King's Men

Kagome didn't quite know what to make of the Taiyoukai's words. Surely he himself had called her worse, and yet there he stood, 'defending her honor'. It had to be the oddest thing she'd ever seen. But, as human minds were wont to do, she found the simplest solution and fed it to herself. He's only angry because he said it in front of Rin. Satisfied, she promptly let it drop.

But the occasion lingered in her mind. Yes, she understood why Inuyasha would call her such things, and truth to be told, she always felt a little twinge, punishing him like that. The beads had been meant to preserve her life - to tame the hanyou enough to aid her in her quest, but now, now they were completely unnecessary. Inuyasha would never hurt her - that is to say, he'd never do her physical harm... yet she continued to sit him. Perhaps he was right to call her that.

Her mind continued on sadistically with that thought, silent voices asking her how the man could have ever loved her with the way she treated him. He was her whipping boy, her protected, why, she could even go so far as to see times she'd used him as hired muscle. To top it all off, she'd ridden around Japan on his back - how had she missed all of this?

How could she have ever imagined Inuyasha caring for a brat like herself?

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not pleased. His initial foray into his plan had no success. True, true, he had to be patient, but it seemed the foolish girl didn't even realize what he'd done! This Sesshoumaru stooped to defend no one, particularly not weak little girls who lost their powers. It was maddening!

And for that matter, why didn't the miko defend herself? Certainly the subduing spell was a _cute_ trick, but wasn't it obvious to the girl by now that such things would not teach any lessons to the thick headed Inuyasha? Why would she just take that kind of abuse from a wretch like him?

Through his inner musings, he maintained a placid mask. He knew this was going to be a challenge - why, if one or two measly sentences repaired her powers, the plan wouldn't even be worth his time. No, he was simply going to have to find a more bold method for gaining her attention.

But what? Surely moonlight odes to her beauty would be out of character, not to mention nauseating. Should he play the role of gallant and save her from some evil - certainly that was what must have drawn her to his obnoxious sibling, and yet... Maddening.

He let himself relax a bit, allowing his mind to wander to other thoughts, other details. An answer would come to him, he just had to wait for the opportune moment.

* * *

Shippo had a nose for trouble. He'd always known it. Everyone knew it. But what most didn't know, was his knack for sensing mischief as well. If he were older and more concerned with things such as that, he might chalk it up to his race, for what were kitsunes if not mischievous? But, seeing as he was just a kit, he didn't think on it. Instead, he became curious.

The clearing had become tense, and despite his youth, he was well aware of it. Whatever delicate cease fire that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had woven between them was deteriorating, yet the youkai remained. He wanted something, Shippo was sure, but _what _was a mystery to him. There had to be something though, why else would the powerful Sesshoumaru take such insults from his brother so lightly?

It puzzled him.

* * *

Kagome watched as the sun dipped closer to the horizon. Sure, the sky was lit like an inferno, casting rich shades of reds, pinks and purples throughout the heavens... The air was pleasant and crisp... heavens, even the sleepy final songs of the birds chirped a soothing good night to her - she still felt desolate.

As a small child, she would lay upon the grass near her family's shrine and gaze at the sky. Sometimes, if she laid there long enough, she could feel her body melt into the Earth, she could feel it become part of the sky. It was all childish fantasy - she knew, but there had been such an overwhelming sense of peace in those times - if only she could get it back.

She lay back against the soft grass, gently tangling her fingers in its carpet-like depth. Above her, candy colored clouds floated lazily through the sky, the first glimpses of the heaven's brightest stars peaking through.

She couldn't help but let out a startled 'eep' when Sesshoumaru's head came into view.

Trying to recover some dignity, she sat up abruptly, running fingers through her hair to rid herself of stray bits of grassy debris. She could only hope it helped - because his face betrayed none of his thoughts.

"Miko, why do you accept the abuse of that insolent hanyou?"

To say she was taken aback by the question was to say too little. But she feared that too much hesitation on her part would lead to angering the taiyoukai, and she didn't want to go though that again, "He's really not that bad."

His eyebrow twitched up the slightest bit - A trick of the fading sun? "Your tolerance of his behavior is - beyond me."

She couldn't help but smile at his statement, the casual conversation between them making her forget that the man standing in front of her was her enemy, "Patience is a virtue."

"That it may be, but still, you should make him value you more, Kagome. Rumors of your prowess as a miko have reached even my ears in the West." He flicked his eyes back to the sun, which had nearly completed its daily journey across the sky. "Please forgive my abrupt departure, but I must check on my charge. Good night."

* * *

As he turned his back, he allowed himself a smirk. Yes, frustration had driven him to approach the miko about Inuyasha's behavior - but it had bee nothing short of ingenuity thtat had graced him with the plan to win the miko. So quickly had she relaxed around him as they spoke. She'd been receptive, even laughed a little as she spoke of patience. Could it really be so simple? Put down his brother - gently, ever so gently - all while playing the part of the caring listener?

Silly child. Poor silly child.

* * *

Review Responses

Silver Quick - It makes me really happy to know you enjoy this fic. And that was a real heartwarmer - Christmas in the summer! I'm still blushing. Thank you.

Hazardous - Thank you - I totally hate mushy Sesshoumaru - it's like Twelfth Night - 'This is a trout that must be caught with some tickling'. Honestly, that's the fun in Kagome x Sesshoumaru fics. Anyway - glad you like my story.

Lexia Riddle - Yeah, thanks again. I don't know what happened, but some how, my wires got crossed. Anyway, I'm glad you like the stroy, and yeah, Kagome's a weirdo magnet... That's ok though, it makes for fun writing! And yeah, it gets entirely too easy to hate Inuyasha - but I'm trying to be nice to him, I swear!

JennytheWhiteWolf - Well glad you like it... to be honest, I'm not quite sure where this is going, so I can't promise you Inuyasha ass kicking, but you never know.

Pegasus Rider - Oh he will burn, trust me... Thanks for reviewing.

AKA Hummer - Work's jerking me around and wound up promoting my arch enemy at work, this insufferable dick of a guy who goes out of my way to make my life a living hell. I've litterally been told that if I don't kiss up to him, my ass is beating the pavement to find a new job. How we hates the tricksy one. Anyway, it was just a really bad, bad day, but your reviews always pick me up, as does your Sleeping Beauty story - I've told you its brilliant, right? Cuz it is, It's brilliant. Anyway, enjoy your noodles, and thanks for the praise, it took some serious squishing to get my ego out of the apartment door after that. (Wink)

T - You have got to be the most understanding reviewer ever... WHAT A SWEETHEART! Anyway, thanks for leaving me some review-lovin', I hope this was worht the wait.

Kuraii Koneko - (Faints) My goodness, that much praise just goes right to my head. Thanks, lovey, And I tried to make the chapter longer, I just kinda failed, too much stuff came up.

Ikimono Joufu - Thanks!

Childlike Empress - Thanks you, and of course everyone loves Sesshoumaru... He's the HOTNESS!

Bluediamondhime - Of course He'll succumb, I'm too vindictive for him to not. And thank you dear, I appreciate your kind words.

Scruffy Wolf - Thanks, I will.

Isisoftheunderground - Oh, its all about this thick plots (wink) And thank you for reviewing, I don't care how crappy you may think it is, but it means the world to me.

Inu Youkai Gurl - Hmm, I think you're trying to send me a message, but I'm not quite certain what it is... (wink)

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed. Love ya! 


	7. Will Kagome Ever Be The Same Again?

Raising the Phoenix

Summary - Death overtakes the creature, but a flicker of hope remains.

Disclaimer - It's not like they hand out ownership for anime in Wisconsin, you know.

Rating - "Z"

Warnings - Thanks for the patience guys, I tried to work on this as best I could, but things got bad. I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Can Kagome Ever Be the Same Again 

Some how, the sun seemed brighter that morning - Kagome couldn't figure out quite why. The funny part was, though, that it didn't matter. Nope, it was morning, the sun was shining, and for the first time in a long time, Kagome felt like she was going to be ok.

Never had she imagined Sesshoumaru to be the kind listener, but last night had proved her wrong, and Kagome had to admit that despite the few times he'd tried to kill her Sesshoumaru could be a nice guy when he wanted to be. Stopping mid-action, Kagome let that thought replay through her head. Yeah, that really made no sense. But the funny part was it didn't matter - it was true!

That time she let herself laugh - really laugh for the first time in a long, long while. It felt great, burbling out of her, ringing in the clearing. She chose to ignore the stares she knew she must have been getting from her friends, she just laughed on. It felt damn good, but something broke inside of her. Tears welled in her eyes, and haltingly, her peals of laughter turned into short sobs.

True, Kagome had been bothered by her life, depressed by her situation for months now, but she'd never let a tear fall. She had to be strong for Sango and Miroku - even little Shippo - all three had lost people they loved to the Shikon Jewel. How could she cry over Inuyasha when they'd already lost so much?

But now that she'd started crying, she didn't think she could stop. Strange though, Kagome'd never been a person to enjoy crying - the puffiness, the sogginess, the sniveling - it was an ugly and embarrassing situation. But like the laughter earlier, the tears felt _good._ Regardless of the fact she was sobbing in front of the people she'd been so desperate to hide her pain from, plus two near strangers, she couldn't for the life of her stop.

She could feel the tiny clawed hand of Shippo in her hair, feel the warmth and the pressure of his wee little body as he hugged her. She felt the soothing touch of Sango's hand on her shoulder, and could see the concern clearly written in Miroku's eyes - heck, even Inuyasha seemed moved by her breakdown, but she could not stop crying for the life of her. Why couldn't she just stop?

* * *

The sound of his brother's pet's laughter had grated - true. But he hadn't lifted a hand to change it. He couldn't, not if he wanted his plan to succeed... A happy miko was a powerful miko, and that was precisely what he needed to wipe that scheming hanyou off the Earth, repaying him for his treatment of Rin and blatant disrespect. So he clenched his teeth and waited out the noise. 

But when the laughter changed to tears - a sign of mental instability, he was certain, the noise was too much to take. He wanted her to stop - his air was polluted with the overbearing scent of salt, his ears filled with raucous sobs, and those horrible sucking, mucous-like noises coming from her nose were too much to take. This Sesshoumaru could only take so much, and his limitless patience was being spent quickly.

Without a word, he gathered her with his good arm, prying her from human and demon alike, turning a deaf ear to their protestations. Like a fresh kill, she was slung over his shoulder and hauled away. Somewhere in his mind, he knew she wouldn't be happy, but plan or no, he wasn't going to take anymore of her crying.

Without warning her plopped her on a rock, focusing his eyes on hers intently, "Miko, what is it that makes you bellow so?"

Her eyes were wide with shock, red, and still leaking tears from their corners, but she did not hesitate to answer him, "I'm not sure."

Even if her answer was maddeningly vague. His eyes narrowed on their own accord, a surprising loss of control on his part, but he let it go... it may behoove him to allow her to see his displeasure with her caterwauling. "Are you mad?"

In a flash, her wide open face shut, lips pursed in frustration, eyes narrowed to glittering slits, arms wound tightly against her chest. "How dare you ask me that!"

The change was instant, and Sesshoumaru found that he had to take a minute to control his instinct to smack the bitch back in her place. Instead, with his maintained composure, he merely lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Is there any other sort of individual who laughs and sobs?"

Her eyes opened slightly, her mouth forming a gentle 'o'. At least she had the grace to see his point. But maybe... maybe in this state... his mind flashed rapidly with thoughts, possibilities - ways to move his plan forward... "But I suppose that life with Inuyasha would do that to anyone."

"Is that all you do, Sesshoumaru? Belittle your brother - pick fights? You're just like him, you know - too pig headed."

His anger reared and lashed out, "He reeks of earth and death - you know what he does in the still of the night, and yet you still protect him? Foolish human. This Sesshoumaru would do no such thing, and yet _I_ am like _him_?"

He turned and left her quickly stalking back to camp. It would take but a minute to gather his charge and leave this mess behind him. He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, Undoubtably, he would find his own solution to the problem of Naraku.

Somehow, his parting words to the Miko missed his attention.

* * *

Review Responses

Silver Quick - Wow, you always review so quickly -beams- I'm feelin the love. Anyway, no he does not, but honestly, do guys ever understand girls? I mean, I've been with my fiancee for four years plus some, and he still doesn't have a clue sometimes... ah well, yeah, he'll take it like a man and pout. Ha ha! Sorry about the wait, hope you like the new chapter.

Stacerue - Yeah, I love him cocky too, and I'm all for taking him down a peg or too, but are you ok? I know I'm just some random person on the internet, but if you need an ear, I'll listen.

Isisoftheunderground - I'm happy you like it and I send you lots of e-aloe to make your sunburn better!

Bluediamond-hime - Yeah, I know what you mean, but it will get better.

Swasdiva - After all your kinds words, I don't know what to say. I'm really glad you like my little tale, and I'm glad I'm not abusing the idea. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Tokyogirl1 - Yeah he is, but you know what they say about the best laid plans...

Inu Youkai Girl - -Several tall men in shades and black armani suits arrive at your door. The leader, a nondescript man with an intimidating air asks, "Are you Inu Youkai Girl?" At your nod to the affirmative, he removes his sunglasses, tucks them into the breast pocket of his coat demurrly and shakes out his neck. Without warning, his hand flies to your head, but despite the high speed, the whack he delivers to your noggin is light. His eyes dance with quiet amusement as he says, "From Bunnicula with love. Hope you like the new update."

Ikimono Joufo - I know it wasn't soon enough, but I hope it wasn't too late. ;)

Madd Puss - My dear, you are very welcome, and thanks, I love my pen name.

Kari Konoko - Thanks, I'm sorry it took so long.

ChildlikeEmpress - Thanks, and this story and wonderful reviewers like you were some of the few things that got me through the weekend. I'm sorry I didn't get this up quickly enough, but I hope you like the chapter.

AKA Hummer - The funny thing about all that evil scheming is, I think I did give him a mental breakdown - It was my birthday on Monday, and I shared ice cream cake with him at work, and he froze up like a deer in headlights. I'll admit it, I chickened out on my original plan to coat it with drano, but it seemed he was convinced I did. Muah ah ah ah. It was priceless. And you know me, I can't resist Inuyasha bashing... It's too much fun!

Hermoine - Thanks!

Kurai Koneko - Thanks - but when it comes to praise, I think you should get some for You and You Alone Can Save Me. I had a fun time reading that - as for your flamer, read that flame again... should you really take to heart the words of a girl who can't fully type out words in a review? This is a site for writing, and yet, I had to re-read what she wrote twice to figure out what she was trying to say. Ignore her... when she wants to properly express herself, worry about it then. Till then, great fic.

Charroum Lady of Death - Maybe emotionally - I love tormenting the little puppy... HE POUTS SO CUTE! But that image you painted is certainly a funny one!

Miss Krux - Well I'm certainly not a cruel person... particularly since your review reminded me of that totally awesome line from Endless waltz that the magnificent Duo spoke. Ten points to you for reminding me of wonderful things!

Shipposfriend - Thanks, I will! PS - Thanks for reviewing on my birthday, it made me really happy!

Kitsune6 - Oh no, did I really drop an f-bomb? Shoo, I didn't mean to, sorry for your eyes, and yes, I totally dig the scheme-y Sesshy... too good. Thanks for the b-day review!

Exunamoon - Yes ma'am, sir - Bob - dude... ma'am. Right away!

* * *

Thanks to all my delightful reviewers. You all rock my socks. 


	8. THough Fragile and Hurt

Raising the Phoenix

Summary – Soon the flicker grows, and life, like fire, spreads.

Disclaimer – I own it on opposite day – but I think it's just a pity thing.

Rating - "Z"

Announcements – After several months of being uncooperative and evil, Louis, the evil counterpart of my life (Bi-polar Computer) is healed and good to write on. Yay Louis!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Though Fragile And Hurt 

To be honest, he had no idea how to handle this situation.

Since Kagome had pulled out Kikyo's arrow, Inuyasha had been the one that everyone turned to. He was the guy with the big sword. He was fast and strong, always sure of himself (at least, he was when others were looking.) He carried Kagome when she couldn't move fast enough, protected her when she was in danger, and always saved her from evil when it threatened.

But then again, evil had just carted her off and he hadn't done a thing.

Which was the strangest thing in itself. What the hell is Sesshoumaru up to? He'd been sure to keep an eye on him the entire time – watching him, trying to understand what was going on in the mechanical mind of his half brother, but it wasn't working.

To him, the world was simple. Sesshoumaru is bad... he does bad things, and is generally an ass. And yet, he'd been dangerously close to civil since his arrival. Sesshoumaru hated him and made no secret of his want for his father's fang. But instead of fighting for it, or even stealing it like a coward in the night, he was _polite_ to _Kagome_ – a human! It was enough to make his head hurt.

* * *

Kagome perched on her rock, frozen in place. Vaguely, she registered the gentle rising of the sun. Its rays danced carelessly between the trees of the forest, but once more, she didn't see the beauty that surrounded her. Instead, her mind was caught on the parting words that Sesshoumaru had uttered as he'd left. 

He was a cold man. He was a heartless killer. He was an evil, evil youkai who felt nothing for anyone – it was the Sesshoumaru that she knew. And yet... now, now it seemed he was an entirely different person. Or maybe it was that they'd only seen a part of his character, as if he'd been standing at profile and had finally turned his face toward them.

Or maybe, she thought with a grimace, he just wants something.

She sighed, cradling her head in her hands, staring off into space. Somewhere, deep down inside, she knew that the old Kagome, the one who fell down the well, would stand up and demand an answer from his arrogant self. But that was a long time ago. And that Kagome was long gone.

The sun neared its zenith bit by bit, traveling ever so slowly across the sky. Clouds like cotton candy floated lazily in the sky, and green grass, like tiny blade of emerald surrounded her, poking their heads from the forest floor in soft clumps. The trees towered around her, a living room that isolated her from her friends, from the world, and Kagome felt despair.

But this time, something was different. Not only did she feel despair, but she also had the slightest feeling of disgust. She studied it further, turning her thoughts completely inward, amazed that she could be surprised by her own emotions.

It surprised her further to find she was disgusted with herself. She'd wallowed in her own sorrow. Yes – the man she loved didn't love her in return. Yes, she was on a quest that was damn near hopeless... but not entirely. There was a chance, regardless of how small, that they would defeat Naraku. But instead of trying to fight back, instead of trying to do something about the situation, she let herself fall victim to her own fears...

Well not any more.

* * *

There was something soothing about being on the road again, hearing the heavy plodding of Rin's clumsy feet, putting distance between himself and the lunatics his brother surrounded himself with every step. It felt good. 

The anger dissipated with time, settling to a simmer, barely a blip to be recognized. The miko was behind him, as well as his half cocked idea of using her. No youkai, particularly one of his standing needed the help of a mere mortal, and he was a fool to seek it. Thank kami he'd wizened up before he'd done any irreparable damage to his image.

However, his peace was not to last.

"Sesshoumaru!" The call rang loudly in his ear, jangling his nerves, and bringing his anger back to the surface. It was the insufferable miko. "Come back here right now!"

He gave her the courtesy of a backward glance, an eyebrow raised in her direction, but she was beneath him, so he turned and continued on his path. Why should he trouble himself with a broken miko?

But it seemed she would not be deterred, and his refusal to listen had irked her. So – much like his brother would, she resorted to yelling louder, "STOP!"

It was as is an invisible wind rushed past him. He would have ignored it as well, but then he felt the oddest sensation. Tessaiga was ripped from him, out of the sheath. His eyes went red in a moment, and like the wind, he pivoted to watch its path.

To her credit, the miko seemed just as surprised as he when his father's fang embedded itself at her feet, handle pointed toward her as if it awaited her grasp. But this – this was too much dishonor to bear.

Tokijin was within his hand in an instant, ready, itching and waiting to rend the miko in half. He could feel the blood lust within the sword, memories of old vendettas and lost battles surged through it, but it took only as moment to bend it to his will. All in good time – he told it, all in good time.

He stared her down, allowing her the full view of his anger, wanting her to quake with fear in front of him. He was a demon – a taiyoukai, not a dirty hanyou – he would no longer tolerate her abuse, nor would he heed her call. No – the time had come. He would end her life – _now._

_

* * *

_

She hadn't really thought her game plan through when she took off to confront Inuyasha's brother. It conveniently slipped her mind that he was a murderer... that he'd tried to kill her on a number of occasions.

No, she was just trying to chase him down... get some answers, prove to herself and the world that Kagome wasn't just going to sit around and mope over her life. The _consequences _of her actions hadn't really hit home.

So when he turned around at the theft of his sword, she knew she was screwed. Of course she left her arrows in the clearing. No, no, no, Kagome couldn't be clear headed about her revelation. That would just be too thoughtful. Instead, she stood with a sword that doesn't kill at her feet, and a pissed taiyoukai who was just itching to do just that to her.

His eyes told the story plain enough – blood red, slitted like an animal's. Her death would come quickly, a mere flick of his wrist. But she refused to cower. Instead she kept her eyes straight on him, willing herself the courage to see her death all the way through.

* * *

He had to give her credit – she was trying to be brave. But instead, she was merely being foolish. He took a malicious glee in knowing that this irritation would soon be dead at his feet. Unconciously tightening his knuckles on the sword. Oh yes, it was time. 

He charged at full speed, ready to slice her down like the weed she and her people were. He felt righteous, vengeful. Then he felt something solid, just short of his goal, sending him back sprawling.

She was glowing. The broken miko had somehow constructed a barriere around herself, protecting herself from harm. It seemed a normal enough barrier, one that he would usually have no problem piercing, and yet, he didn't move to slay her. Instead, he found himself rooted to the spot by her eyes.

They were white. All white, and power that came over him was deafening in its strength. Wildly, the thought flew through him that this could be his end, and for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

* * *

Review Responses

Silver Quick – Well I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Evermore the happenings and updates and stuff. And yes, stupid boys and their fear of tampons. My fiance won't even stand next to me in Wal-Mart when I get them. IT'S A THREE INCH STICK OF COTTON – WHAT'S IT GOING TO DO, BITE YOU? ah well. Thanks for reviewing!

Kurai Koneko – Ah you deserve it, and I'm glad that the flame didn't get you down. I didn't post for a long time out of fear of those, and honestly, they still scare me. You are a far stronger soul than I to tolerate that. Anyway, longer chapter, just for you. ;)

MacDuffyGirl – Yeah, but if they just fell together, the story wouldn't e as much fun now would it?

Charroum Lady Of Death – That they do, particularly when I take a big hammer to them.

Isisoftheunderground – I'm glad – on both counts!

Gin – Sorry, I'm still getting the hang of this whole writing thing. I'm afraid while I love it, I'm not very good at it yet. Thank you so much for the cc and I tried to make changes to make it better. Thank you, thank you, thanks!

Ghost101 – Well, come on, screw womans perrogative being her ability changing her mind – its going psycho – we all do it.

Lexia Riddle – Or i could just keep him around – muah ah ah! Sesshoumaru doing my bidding. Yay! And about the review Hakuna Matata – there is no deadline for reviews – I'm happy to get any at all. Thank you!

Fluffychick15 – I tried to make this one longer for you, I hopr you like it.

Kari konoko – Thanks and will do.

Bluediamond-hime – Of course he comes back! How else am I going to have them make cute babies?

AKA Hummer – Its the oddest thing – ever since the cake incident, he's been really really nice to me... frankly I think I'm getting a taste of my own medicine and I'm getting royally creeped out. Anyway, glad I'm still entertaining!

Miss Krux – And yes, but of course! And yes, Duo is magnificent, but I think I may be too much of a Gundam Wing fangirl for my own good. (oops)

Off The Beaten Path – Ack! I love your name! That is so very very cool! Anyway, sorry about the wait, here's the update! I was a good author and made it much longer than the others.

Tokyogirl1 – Nope, no clue, he'll figure it out though.

* * *

The postive feedback I get from all of you always throws me, you guys are wonderful and I appreciate your kind words. In other words, you rule.


	9. She Will Not Stop

Raising The Phoenix

Summary - Soon the flicker grows, and life, like fire, spreads.

Apologies, Thanks, and Dedications - Firstly, a reiteration of my retardation. It seems I cannot spell Tenseiga... at all. I apologize for any confusion, and I'm sorry for being so sloppy. Secondly, this chapter goes out to Kari Konoko. I promise I didn't miss your review... I responded, but I feel awful and guilty for making you feel ignored. So here it is, a whole chapter dedicated to you for sticking by me even when I was being a chump. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 9 - She Will Not Stop

She was cool - in control. In way, she felt detached from what was happening in front of her. It didn't mean much, it wasn't important. But then again, it was. It made absolutely no sense, but at the same time, was the most natural feeling in the world. Vaguely she wondered if this was what Sesshoumaru felt like in battle.

She looked at him through herself, as if she were merely watching a television. There was something off, something tinging his aura a sickly yellow. It confused her - for even when she had her powers, she never read an aura off of Sesshoumaru. He was always cold as ice and just as inscrutable. She couldn't summon the spirit to truly question the oddity though.

A pulse sounded near her, much like sensing a jewel shard, only much stronger, much nearer. Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru's weapon - Tenseiga... it's handle leaning ever so slightly toward her, the mere sight beckoning her. Her hand reached for it before she even told it to - grasping the weapon lightly in her pale hand.

It gave another pulse, one that seemed to encouraged her. In a trace, she stared at it, seeing the powerful magic that dwelled within. The sword was beautiful, prismatic, glowing like the sun crystal her mother kept in the kitchen window of their home. Kagome was transfixed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the miko play with his sword, turning it to and fro in the light. Her eyes had yet to regain their color, her aura still pulsed with dangerous purifying power. Should she but wish it, and he would die, blasted into dust like so many other demons who'd crossed paths with a miko.

Darkly he congratulated himself on being right - she was, in fact, a very strong miko. And yes, he did have a hand in recovering her power. Jolly fat lot of good that would do him now.

His skin began to itch when she took a step forward. He was dishonored by the fact that she had forgotten his presence, and yet he lay painfully aware of hers. It was a role reversal that he was not fond of... yet the was nothing he could do - even the evil of Tokijin faded, leaving him defenseless. And he _hated _it.

* * *

It seemed she knew what to do with the sword, but honestly, no answers were open to her. Her body moved on its own accord, as if drawing her to a destiny that she knew none of. But, once more, she couldn't bring herself to care. The sword lead her on, bringing her closer to the prone taiyoukai before her. It felt like religion... it felt like exhaustion - it felt strange and wonderful - powerful yet strangely vulnerable. She rode on, a passenger in her own body.

When she reached his side, pain was evident on his face. She wondered at that too - Sesshoumaru had no injury that she was aware of, why on god's green earth would he be in pain? His eyes though - his eyes told the full story.

He was afraid. It out starkly from his eyes. She wanted to tell him that he had nothing to fear from her, but no words came. Instead her hand rose, pointing Tenseiga at his chest. Like the sword of Damocles, it dangled about him, and she could only watch in childlike fascination.

It shocked her when the sword plunged into his shoulder. Grief coursed through her. She'd not meant to kill Inuyasha's brother, neither had she meant to rob Rin of her father. Yes, she'd purified demons before, but this was different. This was murder.

* * *

Pain lanced through his body as he was run through with his own sword. Many a time his idle mind had wondered what death would feel like, to feel the life slip from him, to know a mortal wound when it struck him. He'd always imagined it cold, yet searing heat spread from his shoulder. Yes, he knew that Tenseiga was the sword that didn't take life, but grant it, but what could it do when under the power of a miko such as the one before him? He slid his eyes closed, determined to hold some semblance of grace in death, even with a death as dishonorable as this.

His last feelings were those of surprise, it was surprisingly gentle, he thought to himself, this descent into death. He didn't even hear it when Kagome fell next to him, collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

Miroku felt power surge through him. Though he knew it was quite some distance off, he could feel the sheer magnitude of it in his very core. Though it was pure, it shook him, and he did not know what could cause such a disturbance.

Standing from the lotus position, he allowed himself one quick stretch before going off in search of the source of the force that thrummed around him. Certainly it would not be wise to go alone, but all around him seemed occupied - Inuyasha off to yet another clandestine tryst with Kikyo, and Sango was bathing with Shippo in a near by spring. After finally reaching such good terms with the demon slayer, and finally finding a way into her good graces, as well as her arms, he wasn't about to foul it up by interrupting the girl's bath, regardless of how legitimate his reasons. No, he was on his own.

He collected his staff and his courage, setting off into the woods to try and determine what could have made such a power.

* * *

Rin was terrified. Never had she seen Lord Sesshoumaru so angry. His eyes had changed colors right in front of her, and he became a beast that was nothing like her lord. He was a monster.

But that had ended when Tenseiga flew. His eyes went back to normal, and she could see the man she followed once more. But then the sad lady started to glow.

Jaken had told her once of the mikos who hunted youkai. She remembered thinking at the time that it was very mean to hate some one for what they were... but after that, had given no further thought to purifying 'ohrahs' or magic powers. However, to see those stories come to life in front of her scared her deeply.

However, it was when the sword stabbed into Lord Sesshoumaru that something inside of her snapped. Yes, even though she was young, she knew what her protector thought of her kind - yet he still looked after her. It didn't matter how nice the lady had been when she'd been hurt - no one hurt her Sesshoumaru!

She ran to his side from her makeshift hiding space, determined to try and save him as he had once saved her. Her tiny hands flew to his chest, quickly followed by her head. She had to know if he was still alive, she had to hear his heartbeat, and when she did, she couldn't help her sigh of relief. She hugged him with abandon, clinging to the demon that had come to mean so much to her.

At first she didn't notice, her joy at his heartbeat was too great, but slowly a niggling in the back of her mind brought her attention to something very, very strange. She pulled away from him, inspecting his prone body fully. And it was then that she noticed... Lord Sesshoumaru had two arms!

He'd never told her how he'd lost the one - of course, she'd never really thought to ask. Yet there it was, as if it had never been gone. She pressed her ear to his chest once more, counting with the beat of his heart. She had to make sure it wasn't slowing... she had to know he was going to be ok. And sure enough, his heartbeat was strong and steady, his chest rising and falling with each of his gentle breaths. Her lord was alright.

With a wary eye, she regarded the miko. She'd not hurt Lord Sesshoumaru, but she'd certainly tried. With all of the childish impudence she could muster, she refused to help the prone girl. In fact, she even went as far as to stick her tongue out in her direction. It didn't matter if the lady had helped her to feel better - she'd tried to hurt Sesshoumaru, and that was unacceptable.

* * *

When he found Kagome, Miroku was more than confused. Certainly the girl showed a great promise when it came to her powers as a miko, but could such a force have come from one so untrained? And yet it was certain, the power had come from here... he could feel it linger in the area, clinging like residue.

He paid little to no mind to the fallen Taiyoukai - his concern was fixed solely on his own friend. But before he could draw near enough to her to determine her condition, an imperious voice from his left stopped him in his tracks. "Don't help her... she's a bad person."

It was Rin, and she seemed very cross, a startling contrast to the vibrant, happy young girl he'd known from the past few days. Wait - Kagome? A bad person? "Did she do something bad?"

The child frown furrowed deeper, "She tried to hurt Sesshoumaru with the 'Ten say ga'."

It was then he really saw the unconscious demon behind Rin. Kagome attacked Sesshoumaru? He fell to her side quickly, checking her for injuries and making sure she was alive. To say he was shocked to find her breathing would be putting it lightly, and he was more than floored to find her untouched - why, it seemed she was only sleeping, and while her face was paler than usual, she was no worse for the wear.

He stood and bowed politely to the fuming girl, "Is Lord Sesshoumaru well?"

It was as if a switch had been thrown. Her eyes spoke of wonderment as she told him of Sesshoumaru's newly regained arm, at how he could still be alive when a sword had pierced him so near his heart. The hero worship was evident in her voice, and Miroku found he had to stifle a smile at her excitement.

But how could this all have happened? What could have happened here to change things so radically? He supposed he could ask Kagome when she awoke, but until then he listened to the child's ramblings, biding his time until either Sesshoumaru or Kagome saw fit to awake. He could only hope that Kagome would do it first - he didn't want to deal with a recently skewered Sesshoumaru alone. Not one bit.

* * *

Review Responses

Krazie-edge - Yes, yes, well I got quite a few reviews saying that Sesshoumaru had to be taken down a peg, so that's what that whole scene was about... yay for the de-pegging, and thanks for reviewing.

Mysticalflame - Ah, ah, you spell it correctly (I think) anyway, it's a lot better than the stupid way I was writing it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Off The Beaten Path - Well rock on then, OTBP is the way to be... anyway, glad you're enjoying my nonsense... and thanks for reviewing ;)

fluffychick15 - Well, you're welcome, and thank you. I'm really glad you reviewed again.

HeimdalMayura - Thank you, it warm my heart to know you're diggin' it so much.

Busoshwe - You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they seriously believed that was the case... I mean I honestly don't get it. They need to grow right up ;) Thanks for reviewing, I'm happy you like it.

Isisoftheunderground - Of course, I could never keep such great reviewers like yourself waiting.

Silver Quick - Yeah that would be great, stupid boys and their weirdness. Ah well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this one didn't disappoint.

Bluediamond-hime - That's alright, we're all crazy here... and I hope that you dig the new update too. I always kinda feel guilty about leaving off on a big cliff hanger like that.

Tokyogirl1 - Yes, Operation Take Sesshoumaru Down A Peg Or Two has commenced. Muah ah ah ah!

**Kari Konoko **- Not ignored, but very deeply appreciated. I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to posting new stories or chapters, and getting so much lovin from reviewers like you makes me feel great. And yes, I am very very very very sorry that you got over looked. Please forgive me.

Lexia Riddle - There are no words that can express how utterly embarrassed I am for not catching what I was doing when I updated last. I am very sorry for confusing you, and I hope that it didn't turn you off of the story. Anyway, thanks for letting me know what happened, and than you ever so much for reviewing... it means a lot to me.

Duzzie - I do believe you have reviewed before, and I am honored to be on your favorites list. I squealed giggled and clapped like some sort of crazy fangirl... erm... anyway. I'm glad you like-y my fic-y and I hope that you liked this recent chapter.

AKA Hummer - Yay! You caught it! I was worried I was being too subtle, I mean it really didn't have anything to do with anything, but I can't resist the big penis joke! Oops, am I allowed to say penis with this rating? Hmm.. Anyway, yeah thanks for catching the innuendo.

Darkanglebabe - Thanks, I've been working on improving the description-y stuff, and it makes me happy to know you like the story.

* * *

You have no idea how much it means to me that you all have reviewed... Thank you so very very much. 


	10. For Fear of Apathy

Raising The Phoenix

Summary - Soon the flicker grows, and life, like fire, spreads.

Author's Note - I'm having difficulties with the internet... sorry about the lateness.

* * *

Chapter 10 - For the Fear of Apathy

Everything felt soft... soothing. It had been years since life had allowed him to relax this much. He couldn't remember a time that his sleep was this deep or this pure. It was heaven... or as close to it as a soul like his could get. His eyes slid open lazily, his body unwilling to leave its peaceful state... but all vestiges of peace faded when he took in his surroundings.

His brother's pet lay on the ground pale and unconscious. Flashes of something ran through his mind - something like fear, pain, but the harder he pressed his mind for answers, the more fleeting his memory became. In irritation, he shook his head, but still, his thoughts refused to materialize.

His hands found the ground and propelled him upward, but it wasn't until he was standing that the oddity of the situation struck him - hands? But there they were, both, as if he'd never lost his arm. For a moment, he forgot himself and stood there, twisting his new found appendage in the light. It looked like his missing hand, and certainly, up the sleeve of his hoari, it continued, every marking in place, every inch of skin just as he remembered it.

In wonder, he balled his fist, not quite certain if her should believe what his eyes were telling him. His arm was back. But his wonder was derailed by the flying body of his charge.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're alright!"

He caught her deftly, regardless of her surprise attack, "Yes, Rin, I'm fine." Her eyes sparkled with joy, and her little arms tried their best to choke the life out of him. It was awkward for him, but in his dazed state, he let this affront to his nature pass. His arm was back.

Once more he was interrupted, but this time by the monk that traveled with Inuyasha, "Lord Sesshoumaru." His tone was polite and his bow low, so regardless of his low birth, Sesshoumaru nodded for the human to continue. "From what Lady Rin has told me, it seems your arm has been healed through the combined efforts of Lady Kagome and the sword Tensaiga."

Again he found himself looking to the fallen miko. Only the day before was her power a forgotten thing, and yet he stood repaired by her gifts. He felt disquieted... off balance. Certainly in his time he had seen awesome feats of power and magic, and yet this simple demonstration of skill had struck him more than any other. Mikos were to hunt youkai like himself, to keep them from murdering her kith and kin like the rodents they were, not to heal them. Yet certainly he'd learned by now that the woman child was like no other soul he'd ever met. It made him pause.

"Monk, look after my charge, I will see that the miko Kagome is returned to Inuyasha quickly, and I will depart. I thank you and your friends for aiding Rin in her time of need. But for now, I feel that the girl should be returned to her own, and quickly." He said no more, instead, he passed the small child clinging to him to the waiting arms of the monk and gathered Kagome to him. He fed his jaki slowly, willing himself upward and away from the scene of so much confusion.

* * *

Warmth shrouded Kagome, a lazy warmth that made her think of fat Buyo curled in the sunlight. The thought made her smile. She couldn't remember much of what had happened to her, only that she new she was incredibly tired, yet incredibly comfortable. As she pried her unwilling eyes apart, she nearly screamed at the sight of trees passing _underneath_ her, clutching at what felt to be a precarious perch, but turned out to be Sesshoumaru.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded thready to her, but whether it was the wind that rushed past them, or her exhaustion, she didn't know.

His eyes flicked to her own, and she could have sworn that she saw something within their depths, but what it was, she had no answer, "Of that I am uncertain myself, Kagome."

She filled with shock at the sound if her own name coming from the mouth of the great Sesshoumaru. Certainly her mind felt foggy and unclear, but she knew she'd heard it, and she was almost perfectly certain that he'd never called her by her name. But she didn't press it - she let the sound of the wind overtake the conversation and tuned into her own little world.

There was something up. There was definitely something up. Sesshoumaru was carrying her.. Being quasi-nice to her, and to top it all off, had addressed her by her name. Absolutely none of these things came anywhere close to being normal. Add on to this his previous history of talking with her, listening to her as she spoke of Inuyasha, being almost _sympathetic_, and it sent red flags flying. But the most haunting bit of it all was his angry declaration as he'd left earlier that morning. _"He reeks of earth and death - you know what he does in the still of the night, and yet you still protect him? Foolish human. This Sesshoumaru would do no such thing, and yet _I_ am like _him_?"_ Was it merely anger that spoke those words - certainly it had to be, but the mere implications of what he said were too much to ignore.

She eyed him suspiciously. She felt as though he were trying to butter her up... like Souta would for a video game, like Shippo would for candy. But what for? What could she, lowly human as she was, do for Sesshoumaru that he couldn't do better or easier? It made no sense at all.

Her head ached, whether it was from the thoughts running around in her head like yapping dogs, or from whatever it was that had knocked her out, she didn't know. She only knew that she wished it would knock it off. Without really thinking about it, she curled deeper into Sesshoumaru's embrace and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Attachments were things that Sesshoumaru had learned early on to avoid. His father had been the prime example of this lesson. His first mate - the mother to his first son and heir, had been lost to illness, and the Lord of the West had grieved for many years. His second mate, however, his second mate had been the hammer to drive home that valuable message to Sesshoumaru.

He'd been only a pup, but clearly he could remember her face. He supposed for a human she was beautiful, but too many years of hate and mistrust had harden his eyes in the course of aesthetics in humans. She'd been his own nurse, a girl called from a nearby village to look after the Lord's son. Sesshoumaru himself had ignored her, hating her for trying to be a substitute for a mother who was never coming back, but slowly, his father had welcomed her into his heart, and obviously into his bed. Inuyasha was proof enough of that. It was after the birth of his brother that Sesshoumaru's whole life had changed.

The grief that struck his father so deeply healed in the time spent with his human mistress, and Inuyasha became a cherished part of his family... but Sesshoumaru, the lingering reminder of the first Lady of the West, was ignored.

His father had met his death protecting that weak human and his hanyou son. The last of his family taken from him by their own ineptitude. Attachments brought death and foolishness, but most importantly, they brought pain. Pain in a son who lost his parents. And thus was he galvanized for the world.

But something in his chest had tightened when the human in his arms had fallen back to sleep, her ear pressed to his heart, her hair tickling his cheek. No adult old enough to recognize danger ever came so close to him, and yet she lay sleeping in the arms of a killer.

He could drop her, sever whatever had pulled in his chest, end the confusion that had taken up permanent residence in his mind since he'd first become involved with the damnable girl. She always had him on his toes, always had him second guessing himself, and in the few days they'd been together, she'd managed to incite an anger in him he'd not experienced in years. The girl was chaos embodied, and yet, a stray glance at her sleeping face brought him nothing but peace.

It was incredibly frustrating. Never mind how Kagome tolerated his brother, how the hell did the hanyou put up with the girl! She changed demeanor so quickly it was as if several people lived within her, not just one very confusing girl. She was loud, disrespectful, obnoxious. It was unbelievable. Just further proof that his brother was a moron.

He adjusted his grip, reassuring himself that the arm behind her back, and the one supporting her knees were firmly in place. A wry smile passed by his lips as he thought again of dropping the girl. Knowing his luck, she wouldn't die, but be very, very angry at him. He could practically hear the yells now, and strangely they brought a smile to his lips.

His landing was smooth - graceful, just as it always was. He ignored the out of breath panting of his brother, he avoided the questioning eyes of the hanyou's companions. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, they had no right to question.

His steady golden surveyed the ground, trying to find an acceptable place to put his burden. Once found, he adjusted her carefully, insuring she would continue her rest in comfort. He honestly didn't know why he bothered, but he chalked it up to an unwillingness to listen to her complain, choosing to ignore how peaceful he felt watching her sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry to can the review responses for this chapter. Please don't get the idea I'm not grateful - honestly I'm blown away by the feed back I got this time around, but my internet has taken to failing on me lately, and I want to make sure I get this posted. Thank you everyone, and once more, I'm really sorry for not responding.

Please Forgive Me


End file.
